The 6-year war
The year is 1115 AD and king Silver Operon has been king for a couple of years however in that time he had he thought to himself, he thought to himself on creating a united kingdom of Otists and to a major power on the Scandinavian peninsular, this would also see the year were king Silver would publish the “Chronicles of Operania” in the book the king discussed the idea of uniting the several Otist kingdoms into one, this is also the earliest date the name “Operania” would be used. In 1117 AD king Silver, Andium, Frik, Parnus and Jonathan from the multiple Otist kingdoms held a meeting in the small city of Blackdon, a short horse ride to the Black forest a area which would become infamous centuries later, when Silver discussed the idea between the kings Parnus and Jonathan kings of Saint Operus and Otistus were on the fence to the matter however king Andium and Frik of Norge-Norge and Lappi were firmly against it to the point were both kings in 1118 AD declared war on the kingdom of Lappland starting the “6 Year war” which was from 1118 AD to 1124 AD, and shown how weak the Lapplandian army was and king Silver really hadn’t been focusing on the kingdom’s army a lot of it was comprised of the original combined armies of Baltica and Gulagia with the occasional original Lapplandian army unit never the less after a series of defeats by the Lappian and Norgien armies the kingdom of Lappland gave up on September 12th 1124 AD and the treaty of Frozen W.P on December 31st 1124 AD with Lappi gaining the Tornio valley and Norge-Norge gaining war reparations, ultimately this would give other kingdoms a view of Norge-Norge and Lappi that their rulers are unable to be talked with and will act with war if you border their kingdoms. However, one piece fell into place to achieving Silver’s dream that being in 1132 AD on January 1st the royal family of the kingdom of Norge-Norge was found dead in their palace, to this day many still wonder what caused their deaths with many saying poison but people still asked, “If it was poison, were did it come from?” with many saying it came from something they used like a plate but there is strong conspiracy that king Silver Operon payed multiple assassins to kill the royal family, however nothing really came from this outside of some letters sent by the king to specific people outside of that many people in the kingdom of Norge-Norge feared that the kingdom would meet a similar fate to Gulagia split up by waring factions fighting for control and multiple noble men from the different provinces begged the kingdoms of Lappland, Lappi and Saint Operus to save their land and people from a fate of constant fighting and on February 4th 1132 the “Partition of Norge-Norge” occurred with Lappland gaining the southern provinces, Lappi gaining a few centre and northern provinces and Saint Operus getting the most northern provinces.